Philips Electronics provides the SmartConnect (SM) service to end-users of CE equipment, especially equipment that is Internet-connected. An implementation of the SmartConnect (SM) service uses a special button on a remote control device that enables the user to directly connect, e.g., via a set top box (STB), to a dedicated SmartConnect (SM) web site. The site provides Philips Electronics with direct contact to the individual end-user, enables warranty registration, alerts the user to additional accessory sales, and provides specific content, advice, services, etc., all supported by the individual user's profile.
Aspects of the SmartConnect (SM) service are discussed in published International Application WO0017789, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 09/160,490, herein incorporated by reference, and in published International Application WO0028436, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 09/189,535, herein incorporated by reference.
The SmartConnect (SM) service enables, e.g., customizing a technical functionality of network—(e.g., Internet-) enabled equipment of an end-user and supplying customized content information. A profile of the end-user and information about a technical feature for use with the equipment are stored at a server system. Based on the user-profile it is determined whether or not the user should be notified about the availability of this feature. If it has been decided that there is a match between the user profile as stored and the information about this feature, the end-user gets notified via the network of the option to obtain the feature for being added to his/her equipment. In case the feature relates to new software, it can be downloaded via the network for preferably automatic installation in the equipment. In case the feature comprises a hardware component, it can be shipped to the end-user upon acceptance of the offer. A helpdesk is preferably provided through the network to help the end-user install the feature.
SmartConnect (SM) is based on the insight that network-enabled equipment is becoming a flexible repository into which the end-user can place new and exciting features over time, dependent on the user's needs or desires, context of use, advancement of technology, etc. Not all end-users are always interested in all possible features for creating enhanced functionality of the equipment. Accordingly, a user-profile is established, either when the user registers his equipment with the notification service, or dynamically as a consequence of the user's interaction with the server system, or through a combination thereof. The profile is used to select technical features that are likely of interest to the user. In this manner, the user is kept abreast of the latest trends of interest to him/her. This approach implicitly supports virtual recycling as equipment needs to be designed for the purpose of being upgraded. The modular approach of adding or deleting technical software or hardware features as needed thus assists in slowing down the trend that products become obsolete fairly quickly, but without barring the manufacturer or aftermarket sales organizations from continuing doing business.